Lynn Loud
"This athletically jock girl, Lynn Loud, rose to power as the Supreme Commander of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. Now North Korea, China, North Japan, Laos, Myanmar, Malaysia and Cambodia liked the way she does while the others are feared of what she is doing now." --Su Ji-Hoon, Vietnam Rises Again Lynn Loud is a main character in The Loud House. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the Supreme Commander of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam and a Chinese symphatizer. Biography At 13 (thirteen) years old, Lynn is the fifth-oldest child of the Loud family, and the youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. She is named after her father. Lynn attends Royal Woods Middle School. She has a habit of turning everything into a competition. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she said that Lola Loud turned World War III into a competition of hers. Helping the Nazi Union War Against Shan Yu Collabration with the Redcoat Union Fighting Högl Loud Fighting Demons Declaring a War on Yuri's Army Funding on the Beacon War Personality Lynn is athletic and competitive. She loves to play sports and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. She enjoys playing every existing sport, including American football (or Canadian football), soccer (or association football), basketball, and baseball. She is also skilled in various forms of martial arts, such as kickboxing, Mexican-styled professional wrestling (or lucha libre), and parkour. As seen in a The Loud House episode "Undie Pressure," Lynn tends to turn everything into a competition - her siblings consider this to be her most annoying habit. She is also shown to be very competitive, and strives to be "number one" in every game she plays, even when winning isn't involved. After Lola, Lori, and Luna, she is the fourth most easily angered Loud sibling and is the most prone to physical confrontations. Despite her tomboyish attitude, she has no shame in using puppy eyes to get what she wants, such as bunking in Lincoln's room in a The Loud House episode, "Space Invader." In another The Loud House episode, "Heavy Meddle," she gets as excited as her sisters after finding out about Lincoln's romantic situation. Lynn is very superstitious and makes up ridiculous assumptions, because in a The Loud House episode, "Sleuth or Consequences," where she tells Lincoln that she never "bombs the toilet" before a big game of roller derby because it's bad luck. This is also prominent in another The Loud House episode, "Intern for the Worse," where she doesn't allow her teammate, Margo, to use the bathroom, because of the same belief. In another The Loud House episode, "Cover Girls," she tells Lincoln to cover for her while she is at the batting cage to hit baseballs to avoid spring cleaning, and she said if she didn't hit the first ball, she'll have bad luck all throughout the baseball season. This is shown again in another The Loud House episode, "No Such Luck," where she is shown to perform good luck rituals, and unfairly believes Lincoln is bad luck when he comes to her game and she loses, ruining her winning streak. Lynn is also very immature, as shown in a The Loud House episode, "Cereal Offender" when she rides on carts in the grocery store and wrecks several aisles. Another example of her immaturity is shown in another The Loud House episode, "A Tale of Two Tables," where she participated in the food fight with her siblings. Another part of this immaturity is her poor sportsmanship. When she loses, she starts throwing tantrums, and if she wins, she starts gloating at others, until someone makes her realize she's hurting their feelings. In this story, Lynn is very sophisticated and well refined and also very mature since she is the Supreme Commander of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. She is also very religious, being devoted to Buddhism, and Buddha, especially she is devoted to Ho Chi Minh like the rest of the cabinet of Trần Đại Quang, going to the Buddhist temple sometimes, and always praying to Buddha before her sports games and any politicial occassion. She even goes so far as to arrange for a Buddhist nun to come to her sports events. She is also much more intelligent than Lynn and is able to speak many different languages fluently (mainly Vietnamese, and sometimes English and Spanish) not like herself in The Loud House who can speak only English and Spanish. She intends to become the General Secretary of the Communist Party of Vietnam when she grows up. Nick Description "Lynn Loud can turn anything into a sport. Putting away eggs? Jump shot! Mopping the kitchen? Slapshot! Lynn is very competitive and superstitious when it comes to her favorite teams. Plus, she can never resist a dare!" Appearance Category:Animated Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Females Category:Freckled Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:North Vietnamese Characters Category:Politicians Category:Supreme Commanders Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes